DEVIL
by Anirudh Chauhan
Summary: The 'Devil' franchise revolves around the Killer, who tortures victims he believes are complacent or guilty, in order to make them appreciate their time on Earth. He never murders anyone with his own hands, opting instead to force his victims to play "games" by placing them in brutal situations that can only be escaped after a tremendous amount of physical and/or psychological pain
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell am I?" said a man named Akshay as he looked around in a dark room. He switched on the lights and saw six persons lying on the floor unconscious. He began searching the room for a clue as to why he was there. Suddenly a voice reached his ear," Who are you?" .He turned around and saw another man waking up. Slowly and gradually as the time passed, all the six of them woke up and started questioning each other about their identity, name, etc. The situation was messed up and no one knew what to do.

After some searching, another man named Rajesh found a tape which was hidden in a corner. Rajesh told everyone to be silent and to listen what the tape said. As he played the tape, a creepy voice said," Hello everyone, I want to play a game. There are six persons in the room and no one knows each other. Let's see who will tell the truth today and who will lie. Let me give you all a hint about you all. Amongst you, there are four prisoners whom were sent to jail without any cause and were framed falsely. Also there are two policemen who although knew that they were innocent, but framed them in the crime scene so that they could save their relative (close); when they were investigating the crime scene. Will the prisoners forgive the policemen or kill them for what they have done. Choice is yours and remember:  
'Never believe what you see through your eye,  
and never leave anyone if they die'.

With the tape, they found a key. Another person took the key and started opening the door. As he put they key in the keyhole, a gunshot fired through his eyes and he died. All started running back, as the blood gushed out from his body. After a minute, Akshay moved towards the door to see what was behind it. Actually, it was a mechanism that as the key will go into the keyhole, the gun attached to the door will shoot a bullet. Akshay warned them," The tape says not to believe what you see, so don't touch anything if you wish to live". Then all the five persons moved to another room. They found a chair on which another tape was kept. Akshay played the tape and it said," Glad to see rest of you to be alive. I have two news for you, one good and one bad. First bad, when I have told you all that not to leave anyone if they die, then why you broke the rule. As a punishment, I have released poisonous gas in this whole house which will slowly affect your nervous system and if you fail to reach the last door in time, you will be as good as dead. Secondly, if anyone dies and if you will leave them instead of tagging them along, I will increase the amount of poisonous gas. Well, good thing is that, you all have six hours to live".

Everyone started coughing as they bleed from nose. The gas has already started to affect their body. Akshay turned around to go take the corpse but the door has been locked through which they entered that room. Heated conversations started taking place and everyone started asking each other that whether they are prisoners or policeman. But none believed each other because all five of them were saying themselves a prisoner. Suddenly a man named Subhash found a key in the bathtub which probably was the key to the next room. But the only problem was, the water was reddish-brown and seemed like alcohol. Nobody dared to put his hand in it. But when Subhash started coughing and blood came through his mouth. He said," All are coward. You must pick up the key and complete the task or else we all will die". But when Subhash saw that still nobody is putting their hands in, he decided to take out they key by himself. He put his hands in the bathtub. Alcohol burned his whole skin and the bones were slightly visible. He cried and screamed but he picked up the key. Akshay took it and opened the door. Rajesh carried Subhash to another room as he became unconscious. In next room, there was a clock with countdown timer, a tape and four holes and the ground was covered with water. Subhash came into his consciousness and stood up. Another man named Hemant played the tape," Hello, Subhash, it's been a shame that you being the oldest one among these five, had to put your hands into that bathtub. Today's generation are so unkind to their elders. But not today, today you will be given an advantage. As you all can see, there are two wires in the ground. You all are given three minutes to find the key hidden in the water and to enter the hole, or else after three minutes, a current will pass through the wire and anyone standing in the water will be electrocuted. After three minutes, you all will be given one minute to enter the next room which would be unlocked after three minutes. The advantage given to Subhash is that he already has a key to one of the hole in his upper pocket".

Akshay tells them," Look, there is a camera above the ceiling. That means someone is watching us from the whole time". Subhash said, "We don't have much time. Clock is ticking". To which another man named Lalit replied, "What are you worried for? You already got one key. Does this mean you are responsible for our kidnap? Plus you are the oldest which means you must be that police officer. All became suspicious of Subhash and started beating him thinking that he is one of the police officer. Lalit snatched his key while other three found the key in the water. As all four of them entered into one hole each, leaving Subhash on the floor, after ten seconds, he was electrocuted until he died. After some time, the current went off and the door to the next room was unlocked. Akshay went out of the hole and started checking the pockets of Subhash. He found a picture which gave him a shock. He kept in his pocket and started looking up again. Rajesh said," Hurry! Only twenty seconds is left for the door to be shut. You must drag the body else it will not be good for us". Akshay started dragging the body but due to unavailability of time, he rushed through the door alone without taking the body of Subhash.

They entered the next room. In this room, there was a big oven. Akshay picked up the tape kept over the oven and played it, "Hello everyone. Are you happy that you killed a person, according to you, who was a policeman or are you sad that what's going to happen next? I have again two news for you. First bad, since you have left one more person's body in previous room, you all must pay for it as a result of which you all have just four hours to be alive. And the good news is that I have kept one syringe in the oven and whosoever gets it, will be saved from the gas". Lalit became excited and went into that oven. As he entered, oven's door got closed and fire lit up inside it. He started screaming but the door was already closed. At last, he reached up the syringe but got burnt and died. After 1 minute, the door opened and when Akshay went to pick up the body, he threw up and started crying and yelling, "We all have to like this. Now this is only our fate". He turned to the camera above and shouted, "Who the hell is at the other end? Tell me. Tell me your name and I will kill you and your family. Come outta here and show yourself if you are the only son of your father, you bloody loser".

Suddenly, the door to the next room opened. All three of them moved to the next room. A tape was kept on the floor. As Akshay bended to pick up the tape, the photograph fell from his pocket but he didn't notice it. He played the tape, "Congratulations, you have just killed a policeman. Surprised? Yes, Lalit was a policeman. He was the person who framed Rajesh into the crime scene of a murder of a boy who was killed by the brother of Lalit. As a result of which, Rajesh got sued and was behind the bars for four years. Now, in-front of you, there is a gun with two bullets. Make sure how to use it and on whom. And since you didn't pick up another body, you all got just two hours to be alive. Now, hurry up, you all got very less time to live and Akshay, yes I AM THE ONLY SON OF MY FATHER. Don't worry; you will get your reward very soon for saying that". Akshay got scared and worried. By the time, Rajesh picked up the photograph from the floor which was fallen from Akshay's pocket. Hemant looked at the camera and said," Cool, now since both the policemen are dead, only three innocent of us are left". As he sad this, he heard a shot from the gun. Rajesh shot Akshay. Hemant turned around and rushed towards Rajesh, thinking that Rajesh would kill him too since there were two bullets. In the confrontation, second bullet hit Rajesh and he died leaving Hemant to be the only one alive. Hemant saw one photograph lying on the floor. He picked it up and then realized the whole game.

Subhash, who was electrocuted, was actually a prisoner. He was not a policeman because the photograph which Akshay took out from his pocket was the photo of Subhash standing behind the bars. So, Akshay came to know that Subhash was not a policeman but what he didn't know was that, at the back of the photograph, it was written, "AKSHAY IS THE POLICEMAN". Next, in the oven's room, Lalit was killed. When the tape gave them congratulations that Lalit was a policeman, everyone, except Akshay, thought both the policemen (Subhash and Lalit) were dead. But only Akshay knew the reality that one policeman is still left because Subhash was not a policeman. When in the last room, Rajesh picked up that photo from the floor, he thought Akshay is a policeman who framed Subhash because Akshay's name was written at the back of the photo. So he shot one bullet at Akshay. Hemant turned around and misunderstood Rajesh and killed him with another bullet. Now it was confirmed that Subhash and Rajesh were prisoners and Lalit was a policeman. But who was the other policeman? Was it Hemant or Akshay?

Hemant moved to the last room and played the tape," hello, Detective Chief Superintendent Hemant Sinha, I congratulate you to be the only one to be alive. The work you did today was excellent. You acted throughout the whole game like an innocent prisoner. Sadly, detective inspector Lalit Desai couldn't make it because of his excitement. You must be surprised how I know that Lalit had framed Rajesh, right? Well, you see, I also know that you have framed Subhash and Akshay. But you don't have to worry since all the three prisoners are dead. Now it's your last game and you have half an hour left. The building will explode after thirty minutes. You must open the door to get out of the house. To open the door, you must need the code (lock was code covered). And codes are written at the back of the neck of each person. Since you didn't pick any of the body, you must drag them now into this room and then arrange the numbers in the code lock. Remember, not to cheat in the game or else this house will be yours tomb-house. I am watching".

Hemant started his work. He firstly dragged Akshay and Rajesh's body to the last room, then he went to the oven's room and took out Lalit's body which was almost burned. Then, he dragged Subhash and lastly, that unknown guy who was killed at the starting by the gun in the door. Hemant looked at the timer and only twenty minutes were left. He looked at the lock there were six numbers made on it separately. He must set the numbers in correct order to unlock it. So he started looking for the numbers at each person's neck. He turned Subhash's body and saw '4' written on the back of his neck. He entered '4'. Then '8' at Lalit's neck which was slightly visible he was burnt. And then he entered the rest of the numbers. Now, only one number was left to enter. Hemant yelled and cried as he couldn't his own number because he couldn't see at the back of his neck. He looked at the time and saw that only ten minutes were left. He shouted at the camera," what the hell am I supposed to do next? I can't see my own number. Now what? Should I take out my eyeball and look at the number, huh? Tell me you freaking bastard, how should I look at my number. Tell….."

As Hemant was busy in continuously at the camera, a voice came from his back," let me tell you your number". And as Hemant turned back to see who the person was, he got shot in his leg. Hemant fell down in pain and looked at the person. Among the five dead bodies, one of the dead person stood up and came close to Hemant. That person was the unknown guy, who got shot in the eye from the bullet in the door. "No, please don't kill me. I completed your game. Please set me free. Don't shoot me. Please", shout Hemant. The unknown person said," why would I kill you? I have not killed any of you. You all were responsible for your own death. I gave Subhash one key and a photo of him when he was in jail, so that he could be saved. But you all killed him. I told you not to believe what you see, but still, you didn't listen to me because of which Lalit got killed. When I have given you all four hours to live, syringe was not necessary. And I didn't say Rajesh to kill Akshay. I had written Akshay's name, falsely as a policeman, at the back of the photograph because it was his punishment. He should not have said about my father like that. And I didn't say you to kill Rajesh. If you had even one of the person alive with you, you could easily have seen each other's code and get out of this house. But you all are fools and game is not meant for fools. What you thought Detective? That I would let you destroy the life of innocent ones like Akshay and Subhash and many others. Today, you have proved that I am not the devil. In-fact, the devil is inside you all. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not anymore. GAME OVER".

And as he said this, he entered the codes of the lock and opened the door. He moved out, leaving Hemant alone in the whole house. And as the clock ticked 00:00 minutes, whole house burnt into flames and fell down. By the time police arrived, the unknown person sat on his bike and went his way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Mr Dinesh. You have lived a very happy and free life till now. It's good for you but what is not good, is that you are gaining happiness by ruining other's life. You have done friendship with others just for your own profit. You have always chosen money over your relations. But today, if you will go for the money or for your relations", said a man wearing a mask on the television set. Dinesh kicked the television down in aggression. He was alone in the room and didn't know what to do. His eye was bleeding too.

"Good Morning, papa", said a ten year old boy. "Good morning, son", replied his dad as he kissed on the forehead of his son. "Aren't you going to school today?" "Yes, I am. But the school bus is just so late today. Will you please ride me to school, pa?" "Umm, yes why not. But first ask your mom to give you breakfast. Hurry up, ok; otherwise I will be late for office". "Ok, dad". The father after leaving him at the school, shouted, "Take care, Rahul. Don't fight with anyone and take your lunch. Ok. Love you". "Love you too, dad", replied Rahul and went in his class.

At the other scene, we see the unknown person from first part of the story who got shot in the eye, riding on his bike. He reached a house and parked his bike into a corner. It was a creepy area with no sign of living being. He entered the house and went to bathroom. He removed the duplicate cover of the eye covered in blood and got freshen up. Then he came to another room and sat down on a chair. In-front of him was a desk, on which six computers were kept, each connected to a camera in each room. He saw Dinesh moving to the next room in one computer. In another computer, he saw another man who just woke up named Raju.

"Hello, inspector Raju. Glad to see you again. For so many years, you were trying to catch a thief. But due to lack of evidence and loose police department, you have not been able to catch him. He killed your wife as well as your daughter. But you are so unlucky that he is still freely roaming outside in this world. So today I give you a chance to meet him. It's the decision of yours either to kill him or leave him. But, remember:

"Watch the time carefully as it flows like sand, Else you would not to kill the murderer with your own hand".

At the other scene, Dinesh moved to the next room and it was completely dark. He turns on the light and saw one man and one woman standing back to back. Their face was covered and six rods went through their body from different places. Dinesh uncovered the mask and shouted, "Mum, oh my god. Who did this to you? Don't worry I will save you. Just take deep breath. Ok. I will free you." Then Dinesh moved to the other side to see who the other person was. He was Dinesh's dad. He shouted," Oh shit! , Dad, Dad wake up. It's me, Dinesh. Wake up dad. But his father was already dead. He found the tape and played it, "Hello, Dinesh. It's so nice to see family reunion. I almost had tears in my eyes. Ha, Ha, Ha. As you can see, I have attached your parents back to back and six rods passes through them. I have two news for you. Firstly good, the rods which pass through them are inserted in a fashion, i.e. The rods goes thorough vital portion of your dad's body but through non-vital portions of your mother's body because of height and structure difference which means there is a chance of your mother to be alive. And the bad news is, you only got three minutes to save your mother or you will not be able to reach till the last door of the game."

At the other scene, Raju moves to the next room. He saw a man attached to a machine. He recognised him as Inspector Saurabh who was in charge of that murderer, whom Raju is after, when he was inside the jail. Raju played the tape, "Hello, Raju. You are just one step closer to your family's murderer. But first let's take a look at this man. He is your friend, as you know. But what you don't know is that he betrayed you for money. When your wife's and child's murderer came in jail, he offered Inspector Saurabh a sum of 5,00,000 Rupees to free him. So Saurabh made up the whole story that how the murderer ran by hitting Saurabh. But actually, the murderer bribed him to set himself free. So, today, will you reward him his punishment or you will leave him for the sake of friendship? Choice is yours. But look, you have only one hour left to reach to the final room. So, hurry up."

At the other scene, the unknown person went to take a coffee in the kitchen. He returned and again sat down on his chair. While, he was drinking and watching Raju and Dinesh doing their job, on his computer, he started thinking one of his past story. In the flashback, a boy came from the school and said, "Mother? Mother, I am back from school. Where are you?" A voice came from inside," I am cooking food, son. Come In the kitchen. How was your day today?" It was good mommy. Umm, I had a stage function today and you promised me to come. But….." "Oh, yes, honey. Oh my God. I completely forgot that it was such an important day for you. I am sorry. Please forgive me.", said mother. "It's ok mom. My all friend's parents came. But it's ok. No problem. Just tell me one thing, how you keep forgetting so many things lately?" "It's just work overload, son. You know my boss in the office, right? He is just so strict and mean. Never mind. You go and freshen up and remember, mommy love you, ok?" "Yes, mother, I know." He went upstairs to his room and his mom shouted," and Avinash, don't forget to take a bath, ok."

At the present day again, we see the unknown person staring at the computer in which Dinesh was able to save his mother and Raju killed Inspector Saurabh. After killing Saurabh, Raju was about to enter the next room, but when he tried to open its door, it was locked. There was also a table kept at the door. He looked at the table and saw a tape, a key and a gun. He played it," Hello, Inspector Raju. Till now, I have been testing other people for you. But now, I will test you and your patience. As you know, you only got half an hour to get to the final room. But I warn you not to go into the next room and don't open the door. And remember:

"Wait for the right time and let it fly, but watch the clock as it passes by"

Raju couldn't understand what to do. At one hand, the tape says to look at the time as he only got half an hour. But at the other hand, the tape says wait for the right time. Raju got frustrated and took the key and opened the door. He thought if he will wait, then he wouldn't have much time to make it to the final room. As he entered the room, someone stroked on his head with an axe. Raju fell down and blood poured from his head. He saw a boy holding an axe and ready to strike again. So, Raju somehow managed to kick the young boy, letting the axe to fall down. Raju was feeling dizzy and in that time, the boy again stood up and took the axe from the ground and hit Raju. Raju cried in pain but somehow, he stood up and started fighting the young boy. He managed to snatch the axe from his hands and cut down the young boy's head in order to defence himself. Raju got a relief that at-last the threat was over. He looked at the time and saw fifteen minutes were left. He rushed to take the key kept on the table there and as he was about to open the door to the last room, someone shot him in his head from behind. Raju died on the spot.

He was Dinesh who shot him. Actually, after saving his mother by removing the rods, Dinesh moved towards the next door. Before the door, he saw a table kept there. At the table, a key and a tape was kept. He played the tape," Hello, Dinesh. Good to know that family reunion went good. You must be happy that you saved your mother. But will you be able to save your child and wife? Or you will lose your own life? Choice is yours. Live or Die". Dinesh decided to save his family. So he picked up the key and opened the door. As he opened the door and moved to the next room, he saw his son's body lying on the floor with dispatched head. Seeing his son beheaded, Dinesh picked up the gun lying on the floor (previously given to Raju, who during the fight with the boy, dropped the gun) and shot Raju in his head. If Raju had listened to the tape and showed some patience and would not have opened the door, he might be able to kill Dinesh. But he entered before Dinesh and got killed. Dinesh sat down near the body of his son and started crying. Dinesh found a tape in his son's pocket. He played it," Hello, Shubham. You might be thinking that why you are here. Let me tell you that you are here because of your father deeds. But today, he is trying to rescue you. So, I will see that whether your father will save you or you will save yourself. I have given you an axe. You can use it to kill someone. In this room, there are three doors. Any person coming through any of the door is a threat to you. Kill him". Dinesh sobbed and tears didn't stop falling from his eyes. He went to the body that Dinesh shot in the head. He was Raju. Dinesh got shock after seeing him.

Actually, Dinesh was the person who killed Raju's family. Many years back, Dinesh did a robbery in Raju's house. That night Raju was on his duty. And only his daughter and wife were at home. While Dinesh was about to crack the safe to take out the money, a lamp fell down. Due to which, Raju's wife got awake and saw Dinesh stealing. She began to shout, "Thief, thief, help, thief". As she was shouting, dinesh slit the throat of both wife and daughter and fled away with the money. Somehow, Raju caught him after two days and put him in the jail. But one day, while Raju was not there, Inspector Saurabh helped Dinesh to run away from the jail. After that, Dinesh fled to Singapore. Since then Raju was trying to find Dinesh. But today, when he got a chance to kill him, Raju only got killed from Dinesh's hand. After coming to his senses, Dinesh looked at the time and saw five minutes remaining. He took the key from Raju's hand and opened the door. He came to the next room and it was completed dark. So, he found the lights and switched it on. As he turned on the lights, he saw a chair in the middle of a room and on it, a tape was kept. He played it," Glad to see you alive, Mr Dinesh. I apologise for your son's death. But I fear your wife may be in a danger too. From this point, you have two options. Either to save your own life and run away or to save your wife. But remember, as you step to the next and final room, there will be no backing out and if you are not able to save your wife's life, you will be dead too. Choice is yours". Dinesh remembered all the days back in the past when he lived happily with his son and his wife. Dinesh sobbed with tears. But at last decided to save his wife.

He entered the next room and saw his wife. Her head was trapped in the machine and she was tied by a rope. Dinesh played the tape, "hello Dinesh. Glad to see you and your wife together. But this togetherness can only last for three minutes. For if you will be unable to save your wife in three minutes, she will be dead and so will be you. She is attached to a machine called rotator. As understandable from name, it rotated anything and currently it has the work to rotate your wife's head. You can save her by unlocking the machined by a key. Now come a tough part. The key of her machine is in your eye. HA!HA!HA". Dinesh mind stopped working. The clock was ticking and he didn't know what to do. Her wife was shouting," please save me, please, I beg you. We have a son. We have to take care of him. He couldn't live without us. Save me, please". How could Dinesh tell that they lost their son just an hour before. He saw a mirror. He started looking for the key in his eye. He also found a scissor near the mirror. His eye pained a lot. But somehow, he managed to grasp the key through scissor from his eyes. Only one minute was left. He took out the key with blood all over it and opened the machine's lock. He freed his wife and they hugged each other.

As the clock ticked 00:00 minutes, a TV kept nearby automatically got on, "hello, Shabana, it's good to see that your husband saved you. Today, you must be having complete trust on him that he loves you. But are you sure that you really trust him? For if you don't, then I have something for you". Some photos flashed on TV with Dinesh having a nice time with other woman. Many photos flashed and then there was a photo of Dinesh with that woman and holding two kids (one boy and one girl). Then a video got played, "Dinesh, when are you going to break up from your wife and file a divorce. I am so annoyed of her. Sometimes, I feel so much over- possessiveness," said that woman. to which Dinesh replied, " very soon dear. She is nothing in front of you. You are the most beautiful person on this earth". The video ended and again voice played, "so Shabana, I ask you again, do you have a complete trust on him? For if you not, then I must tell you that there is something in your pocket and you know what to do with it. And yes , one thing more, Today Dinesh is responsible for your son's death. Choice is yours".

Dinesh got shocked and asked", Baby, what you got in your pocket. Common, show it to me. I am your husband, right? I have saved your life today". His wife cried," is it true that you are responsible for death of our son today?". Dinesh said," Baby, please listen to me. I love you very much. Just listen to me". Dinesh started moving towards his wife. So, she said, "Step away, Dinesh. Just tell me yes or no". She checked her pocket and found a gun. Dinesh got worried and started yelling at her to keep the gun down. His wife said," Tell me the truth or I will shoot, Dinesh". Dinesh said," baby, no. I didn't …..". As he was saying, he snatched her gun and shot her. He got a sigh of relief and said," Stupid woman, trying to kill me, huh?". Just he said this, he remembered about the tape in which the voice said if his wife will be killed, Dinesh will also be killed. Dinesh knew what's going to happen and said," ohh! Shit". Whole house got burned and smoked in the fire. At the other scene, the unknown person smiled and said," GAME OVER" by watching the whole game through cameras attached to his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Son, will you not go to school today?" asked Manoj. "No, Papa. Today is Sunday. Arghhhh. Stop irritating me, pa. I am sleeping." said Avinash **(**_**in the previous chapter we see Avinash having conversation with his mother, Shweta, about how could she forget his stage function**_). "No, son, today we have to go to picnic, remember?" "Oh, yes Dad. I forgot. I will come downstairs in ten minutes, ok"  
"ok, Avinash and don't forget to wake up your brother, Rahul. Ok?" "Ok, dad". **(**_**In previous chapter, we see Manoj took Rahul to school)**_

Rahul and Avinash came down for breakfast after being ready for picnic. "Mom, why are you not ready? You are coming with us, right?" asked Avinash. "Umm, no dear. I told you that I have work today. So, I guess it's only gonna be three of you", said Shweta. "Please, mom. Come with us. Today is Sunday. You can leave the work for one day at least", requested Avinash. "When I said NO, then NO. Now more questions, understand", said Mom in aggressive mood. Little 10 year ones got scared and started eating their breakfast. When three of them were leaving for picnic, Shweta kissed Rahul on the cheek but not Avinash. He felt very bad. Then the three of them left for picnic.

Manoj was the owner of bank. He was leading a very good life. He had two sweet children and one wife. He had a very good friend too, named Dinesh_**. (Remember, Dinesh?)**_. He met Dinesh one year before when Manoj forgot his wallet in a restaurant. Since, there were a lot of money in the wallet, but Dinesh didn't take it, so, Manoj was very impressed from his honesty. Since then, they were best friends. Dinesh frequently came to Manoj's home and chat with him, their son, and Manoj's wife, Shweta. Dinesh was very charming and handsome.

After picnic, Manoj decided to meet his wife on the way. So, he headed to her office and said to the children," Listen, you both, keep sitting here. I am just coming in five minutes, ok?". When he reached her office, the office was closed. There was not a single person in the office. Manoj felt very awkward. So, he called Shweta. But her mobile was also switched off. When he returned home, Manoj saw a car parked by his house. He went inside and saw Dinesh and Shweta chatting up. "Darling, you had office, today? Why you didn't go?" asked Manoj. "Actually, I was about to go, but then Dinesh came, so I stayed", replied Shweta. Manoj silently walked from that room and didn't tell Shweta that he had been to her office which was closed and which clearly indicated, that she lied.

_**At the present time, **_we see the police have started its investigation of the house_** ( which was burnt in first chapter)**_. Although, no clue was left; all the bodies were burnt as well as all the tapes were also burnt. But still police has sent all the tapes for further investigation. The bomb squad told the detectives that the bomb detonator, which was used to burn the house, is a special type of bomb which is meant for destruction of a limited area. But it is so powerful, that each and every thing blows up, leaving no sign of evidence. Then the detectives told the policeman to check out the house owner's name also. Maybe, it could be of any help. They decided to carry out the investigation the next day.

Next day, the doctor called the two detectives to hospital. The doctor told them that all the five dead bodies have been identified. Three of them were prisoners and two of them were Detective Chief Inspector, Hemant and Detective Inspector, Lalit. As the detectives progressed the case, they came to know that both these were handling the case of those three prisoners. So, the detectives decided to open all the case files which were handled by detective Hemant and Lalit. After an hour, the audio team called up both detective and told them that the tape has been cleaned and few fragments of the tape are still clear. Detectives arrived at the audio site and listened to whatever was left on the tape. In one of the tape, they heard," There are six person in this room but no one knows each other". Detective thought that if the tape says six person, then how there were only five bodies. That means one of them is still alive. But they don't know who he was, whether he was a prisoner or a detective. So, both detectives decided to check if any more of their officers are missing. They called each and every detective. All answered their calls except one and he was Detective Rahul. So detectives arrived his home. Nobody was there. The door was locked. When consulted in office, the detectives came to know that Detective Rahul has not reported from the same day, as detectives Hemant and Lalit. This thing struck their mind that maybe one dead body which is missing can be of Detective Rahul who is either alive or dead. So, they decided to wait for him for two days that maybe he return to his home.

In these two days, Detectives listened to more tapes and they found again something. The line "I am the only son of my father" in the tape, made them think to check the files of Hemant and Lalit again to find a case of a man who had only one son. But it gave them no help as there were many. So, they decided to go to that house owner which was burnt. He lived very far away and has rented that house. He got shocked when Detectives told him that his rented house was no more. It was all burnt. Detectives asked him whom did he sell the house lately. He said," the guy was young. He was tall and handsome. He was very confident and asked the house for rent for very short time". Then the owner gave the sketch of that person to Detective. Next, Detective went to that gun store which was only legal store in the city who sold rare items. They asked the owner of the store for that special type of bomb. The owner told the officers," yes; a man came to take that bomb a few days ago. He was very choosy but I don't remember his face, but maybe my CCTV camera can be of some help". He gave the recordings to the Detective of few days before when the man came to buy the bomb. Although the video was not very clear but from the sketching of the household owner and this video proved that the person was same. He was Detective Rahul. Seeing this and noticing Rahul's missing from one week, Detectives were confirmed that the whole game is made by Rahul. They released a search warrant in his name and a reward of 250000 rupees.

_**In the past time**_, we see the two kids going to school. "Bye mom, bye dad", said Rahul and Avinash. "Bye kids", replied Manoj. Shweta kept working in the kitchen and didn't hear them. She was looking a bit tensed. In the evening when the kids returned from school, Shweta said," Ok, kids. Me, Dinesh uncle and your dad are going to a night movie show from 9 to 12. We will be late. So, please sleep, ok, or you will not be able to wake up tomorrow morning for school. The kids changed their uniform, watched TV, ate food and slept by 8:30. Somebody rang the house bell. He was Dinesh. He shouted," Hey, Manoj and Shweta. Hurry up. I don't want to be late. It's my favourite movie." "Yeah, ok, give us just a minute", shouted Manoj. Both wife and husband came downstairs. Manoj took out his car. Dinesh sat at the front with Manoj and Shweta sat at the back. After 15 minutes, Dinesh said," I think we will be late. Just take a shortcut from here and you will save 10 minutes". Manoj agreed. After two minutes, Dinesh said to stop the car to take a pee. So, Manoj stopped. Dinesh went outside to take a pee.

After three minutes, when he returned, he had a knife in his hand and he brutally stabbed the knife in Manoj's stomach. Shweta stepped outside the car and said to Manoj, "Sorry, baby. Have a better life next time". And then both started laughing. Dinesh said, _**"GAME OVER, Manoj, GAME OVER". **_A car stopped. One man came out from the car, took out a key from Manoj's neck and then burnt the whole car after hitting it to a tree. So, it will look like Manoj was drunk, hit the tree and his car got burnt and hence, Manoj die. It was a perfect plan made by Dinesh, Shweta and that third person. Then the stranger handed the key to Dinesh. Dinesh and Shweta got in that stranger's car and went. Dinesh stopped the car at a bank. As it was eleven o clock in the night, so nobody was there around it. He took out the key and opened the door. He went inside with Shweta and opened the main lock of the safe. He took out whole money, kept it in a big bag and ran from there. They went home. Shweta told Manoj to stay outside. She went inside and then went upstairs to the kid's room. She silently picked up Rahul in her hands and came downstairs, leaving Avinash alone in the whole house. She came in the car. As she opened the door, Rahul opened his eyes and woke up. He asked," Mommy, are you back home? Why, so early?". Shweta said," Baby, we got a huge problem. When we were about to reach the theatre, suddenly, your Daddy gone mad and started beating me. He abused me as well. He then, was about to kill me with a knife. But your Dinesh uncle saved me. Now he was about to kill you. Avinash is already dead. Common, fast". They then drove out of the city in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Detective Rahul. You are captured here from one week. But now I think it's the right time to tell that why are you here. You have recently gained a lot of fame. But, indeed, not the good ones. If I would have not brought you here, you would have been arrested till now because police thinks that the murders are committed by you. So, today I want to play a game with you. Your mother and your little 10 year old sister, Jyoti, are kidnapped and I have put them in a house. I will leave them if you bring me the file of a man named _**MANOJ**_ from CID department. But remember, no one should know that you have stolen the file from department or else your mother and sister will die. The CID department will be closed tonight from 2 to 6 am. No one will be there except two guards. You have only one option; take the key from guards, no matter how. Then go inside, take the file and return back here. I will be waiting for you. Remember, not to kill the guards or anyone else because you have to leave no evidence. Don't let the police know that I am here and don't let them know about the file you have taken or else you will be responsible for your mother and sister's death". He

At the other scene, we see the two detectives, who were investigating the first crime scene, have moved to the second crime scene in which Dinesh and Raju were killed. Although, the house was burnt, but the bomb, which was used to explode it, was not so strong this time. So, many things were not burnt completely and could be used as evidence. The two Detectives started their investigation. They found 7 dead bodies _**(as we know, they were of Insp. Raju, Insp. Saurabh, Dinesh, Dinesh's mom, dad, wife and son)**_. One of the detective recognised Inspector Raju and Inspector Saurabh body but other 5 bodies were still unclear as to who were they. Detectives collected all the audio tapes and one video tape_** (in Second chapter, Dinesh's wife saw him was with another woman on TV).**_ So, Detectives sent the tapes to audio site to clear it and told them to hurry up and clear the tapes as early as possible.

At 9 pm, the worker called the Detectives and told them that he has cleared all the tapes and they can come. Detectives arrived at the audio site and listened to the tapes. After hearing all the tapes, they got to know the names of each and every seven dead bodies. One of them was Dinesh. So, they decided to find out who Dinesh was. Then they watched the video. They saw Dinesh with other woman and holding one son and one daughter. They clicked a photo of that woman from the TV and head to CID department at 12 pm. They went inside and scanned that woman's photo on CID secret website. They got to know the name of woman. She was _**SHWETA. **_So, they took all the files of Inspector Raju, Dinesh, and Shweta to their own home so that they can relax and then check out each and every file.

At the same night at 2 pm, Rahul came to the CID department which was now closed. He saw the two guards sitting in their cabin and taking a nap. He sneaked up from behind and took out the key slowly from the guard's pocket. He opened the door entrance and went inside. He went to the file's room and searched for Manoj's file. It took him one hour to find the file and at 3 pm, he got outside of the CID department. As he stepped outside, he saw the two guards are awake. He remembered the words_**," neither leave any evidence nor let anyone know about the stolen file, or your sister and mother will die**_". So, he silently moved behind the bushes and hided there and thrown the key near the guards.

At the other scene, the two detectives were relaxing in their house. First they opened Dinesh's file. They read that Dinesh had two wives: first, who was dead on the crime scene with him and second, who was on TV, Shweta. Then they opened Shweta's file. They read that Shweta had also two husbands. First was Manoj, who died in a car accident. With him, she had two sons. And second was Dinesh with whom, she had one son and one daughter. So, the detectives decided to find out who Manoj was. Maybe it could give them some clue. It was 3 pm in the night. The two detectives headed to CID department to take Manoj's file. They reached there at 3:15 pm and asked the guards to give the key to go inside. Guard started checking but he couldn't find the key. Other guard said,"oh! What the hell. Just look down. You have dropped the keys on the ground. Be careful next time". One of the Detective took the key and went inside to take the file while other stayed outside with guards. The detective kept searching for the file for 15 minutes but couldn't find it.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of another Detective, who was standing outside, shouting," is anyone there? Detective Ajay come fast outside. I think there is something behind the bushes. I am telling you, if anyone is behind those bushes, show himself to me or I'll shoot". Detective got distracted when Detective Ajay came from inside and asked," what happened? Why are you shouting?". Taking advantage of Detective's distraction, Rahul ran from there. He ran very fast. Detectives entered their police car and chased him. Detective Ajay called the police," Hello. Hello. I am Detective Ajay and I think I have found Rahul. Send me the backup. I need police force, bomb squad and everyone. Maybe, Rahul is dangerous. So, I need every weapon and police. Send me as many as you can. I can't take any risk. I am at M.G. road. Now, I am reaching at Sharda Bhavan. I think Rahul is going somewhere. He has entered a building now. Ok. Send me the police force at old theatre building. Rahul is inside it". Then they secretly chased Rahul. Rahul thought that he has misled the police and now he is safe. But the detectives were slowly chasing him and saw him entering the building.

"Hello, Shweta. I want to play a game. You are here because of what you have done 10 years before. And you are not alone. Your daughter, Jyoti, Is also here with you. As you know, your husband Dinesh is dead. And today, it might be you or Jyoti, or your son, Detective _**RAHUL**_. You have to do nothing today. You just have to sit here and see the clock ticking. After this tape ends, you will be given 2 hours. Now in this 2 hour, I have to see whether he will be able to save you or he will lead to your death? After 2 hours you can go back to your home and live your life happily. But these 2 hours will decide your fate. You will die or you will live. All depends on Rahul". As the tape ended, Jyoti started crying. Shweta convinced her," Don't cry dear. Your brother, Rahul, will save us. I know. He is very brave. Don't cry".

Rahul entered the building in which the murderer told him to come. He went upstairs and shouted," ok, I am here with the file and I have left no evidence. Now, free my mother and sister. Please".

Police army men surrounded the building from four sides and some of them entered inside. While Rahul was busy shouting, suddenly, a voice came from behind, "Hands up, Detective Rahul. Be on your knees. You are under arrest for killing so many people and stealing a file from CID department which you are holding in your hand. Tell me of whose person is that file?". Rahul got scared, he said," please. I can't tell you the name. Please try to understand me. I am not the murderer. The murderer is in the building. He only told me to bring the file or else he would kill my mother and sister who are being captivated in some buil…". While Rahul was speaking, a TV in the corner of the room got switched on automatically," Hello, Detectives. Nice to see all the police and Detectives just to catch just one person. What you thought Detective Rahul? That you will fail the game and I will free your family. I have given you one simple job, to take the file without noticing the police, but you have failed the game. I am sorry. You are unable to save your family. Here is the last video of them being alive. See it". Then the video of Shweta and Jyoti standing in the room got on, then a bomb sound came and TV switched got off. One of the detective said," wait a minute. Is that Shweta? The woman who was in that video tape with Dinesh which I have seen before. Are you her son, Rahul?". Rahul angrily said," of course, Goddammit. I am her son. You all have killed my mother and sister today. Why have you done this? They were my only family. Oh my God. What am I supposed to do now"?

Actually the video, which was shown to Rahul and all of them, was fake. Shweta and Jyoti were still alive. They were captivated in the same building in which Rahul and all police were. Rahul and all were upstairs while Shweta and Jyoti were underground in the basement. But Rahul didn't know this. He thought that they are in some another building which got blasted and they died. As promised to Shweta, after 2 hours she could go freely. So, now 2 minutes were left and Shweta was happy that she and her daughter were about to get free.

At the other scene (upstairs), Rahul continued crying," why you all have killed my family. They were so innocent". Suddenly, Rahul stood up in aggression. He attacked one of the Detective and took a bomb from one of the army man's belt and dropped it down after opening its cap. Whole building blasted down, killing each and every person. 25 army- men, 12 police-men, 2 Detectives and Detective Rahul. His mother and sister also died because they were in same building. The real murderer, sitting comfortably in another house and watching the whole game on his computer, said, "GAME OVER".


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Sanjay Mahajan. I want to play a game. You have taken each and every advantage of your post when you were Chief Minister, 10 years before. Being a chief minister, you have taken an oath that you will protect the state. But you ruined the people and showed what cheap person you are. Maybe that's why you are no longer the Chief Minister. I don't think you remember me because you have done so many crimes, that time, which you can never count. But today, I will take the revenge. Wait a minute, no, not me. Common people will take the revenge from you today because of what you have done to them. You, taking advantage of being Chief Minister, killed innocent people's family for your own sake, increased the gangs in the city, and robbed people. Maybe, today you will realize what you have done to them. But that realisation is of no use now. Common people will decide your fate today. Live or die, Sanjay", said a man wearing mask on the TV.

Sanjay's hands were tied with rope. He was standing in a machine. He couldn't move. Two big containers were there beside him on which 'SULFURIC ACID' was written. Sanjay shouted, "Where the hell am I? Please help somebody. Help me. Heellllppp….." Suddenly, a door opened and a man entered. He came near Sanjay and asked him," Nice to meet you again, Sanjay. It's such a long duration of 10 years, isn't it? You have grown from young to old, I have grown from child to man. Well, when I have last seen you, you were young, smart, shoulders apart and straight. But what happened today, Sanjay? Are you afraid"? Sanjay said," who the hell are you? I don't know you. Even, I haven't met you. Who are you?" The unknown person removed his mask and said," I am AVINASH, you bloody looser. Remember, me? Oh, why will you remember? Devil never remembers how much killings he has done. Similarly, there would have been so many Avinash whose life you have destroyed. But I am that Avinash whose father was murdered by you". Sanjay said," I don't remember you. You are mistaken or confused". Avinash sad," Oh! So now also you don't remember me and my family? O.K. I will give you a fast flashback of what you have done 10 years ago".

Avinash continued," I was 10 years old when all this happened. I thought our family is the happiest family in the world. I got my father, my mother and my brother whom I loved very much. But what I didn't know was that Dinesh; my father's friend had an affair with my mother. One day when my brother, Rahul and I were at home, Dinesh and my mother took my father to a lonely place and killed him. That day, one more person was there who burnt my dad in his car. Now, you remember anything, huh? That was you, Mr. Mahajan. That person was you. The whole thing was your plan. That day, after killing my father, my mom and Dinesh fled with my brother. But you came back to my house to kill me too. But, I hit on your head with my hockey stick and ran from there. From that day, I have been collecting information about all those who were involved in my father's death. And then I understood your plan. Dinesh was your brother. Dinesh didn't love Shweta, my mom because he already had wife. But he has to show live so that you and Dinesh could steal money from my dad. Then that day, you took the key of the bank from my father's neck and burnt him. Now here was your 'so-called' master plan.

Since you were Chief Minister, you bribed Detective Lalit and Detective Hemant. When the both were investigating my father's death scene, they put a bottle of wine near the car. So that, it looked like my dad was drinking and had an accident. You also bribed Inspector Saurabh and therefore no case of homicide was reported in police station. All the detectives and inspectors were corrupted in your department and I killed each and every one. I killed Detective Hemant and Lalit, I killed your brother, Dinesh. I killed Insp. Saurabh and all those army-men & police-men here in this city. No one's alive, my dear friend. I also killed my 'so-called' mom, Shweta & her daughter, Jyoti. I killed my brother, Rahul, too because he was also a detective. He never cared for my dad after Dinesh and Shweta took him to Singapore. He forgot his old family and thought Dinesh is his real father. Now all are dead. Except you, Mr. Mahajan. But today is your turn".

Sanjay said, "You can never kill me, Avinash. If you will kill me, police will send you to jail. You can't escape". To which Avinash said," no one knows about me, Mr. Mahajan. Everyone thinks that Rahul is the murderer. Do you know why? Because, _**I AND RAHUL ARE TWINS**_. In the camera, police thought that the person is Rahul and is the murderer. But that person was me. Since, Rahul is dead, everyone thinks murders are over. So, you see, I am very much safe". Sanjay got worried, he said," Don't get too happy. Police will see the file of Manoj and will know that he has two sons, one you and the other, Rahul". To which Avinash replied," oh! Really? Ok. Let me tell you one thing. The house, in which Rahul and all other policemen were there, which got burnt, the file was also inside it. That's why I told Rahul to steal the file and bring to me. Ha! Ha! Ha.

Sanjay got depressed. Avinash said," now, if your all queries have ended, let's start our game. The container in which you are standing contains water and behind you, there are 2 large containers of 'SULFURIC ACID'. Two tubes are connected from that sulphuric acid containers to your container in which you are standing. Now, I will start making a video of you and put it on internet on my new site . As many numbers of people will click on this video on to watch it, that many drops of sulphuric acid will begin to drop into your container. I mean, if 2,00,000 people will view the video, then 2,00,000 drops will be poured into your container, one by one. That's why I said let the people decide your fate today. The video will go live in 1 minute and please don't speak anything in the video, as I have muted the audio. Ha! Ha! Ha. Let the game begin".

At the other scene, we see conference meeting being held at President's house in New Delhi. President said," this case has gone into a very critical level. Half of the policeman and Detectives have died in New Delhi. That's why; we need more detectives who could work upon this case. So, I introduce you to Special Agent Rupesh and Special agent Laxman. From now on, these two agents will work on this case and I believe that murderer will be soon caught. The meeting is dismissed". Rupesh and Laxman went out of the President's house and started discussing this case that what to do. They started their investigation at third crime scene, i.e., at old theatre building where Rahul and all policemen died. Both went inside that building and saw many bodies lying in the house. All were policemen, army-men. They recognised Detective Rahul's body and got happy that now when he is dead, the murders will be over. Then they went in the basement of the building and found two bodies of two females_** (as we know, Shweta and Jyoti**_). Then they got out of the building and Detective Special Agent Laxman took out his phone to tell the President that the murderer is dead. As he was about to call, another call of her friend, Neha, came. She was in CID cyber-crime division.

Laxman answered the call," yes, Neha. Tell." Neha said," Come as quickly as you can to my office". Both the special agents arrived at Neha's office. She told them," I think that the murderer has begun his new game. This time the victim is Mr Sanjay Mahajan, who was Chief Minister, 10 years before. And this time, the murderer has put a video on to let the people see it". Detective Rupesh said," but how can this happen. The murderer, Detective Rahul, is already dead. We are just coming from the crime scene. Neha said," no. he must not be the murderer. See, for yourself. Mr Sanjay's body has already started to decompose slowly. The murderer has put a tube of sulphuric acid into his container and as many people will watch the video, the more early he will die. Therefore, since, 2500 people have already viewed the video, 2500 drops have fallen is his water container. _Soon he'll be____standing in battery acid and all his skin will burn. There is also a clock in the room which tell us how many hours he has left to live". Detective Laxman said," have you tried to delete the video from "? Neha replied," yes, many times. But the murderer has put his video in a safe-like state. I mean it cannot be deleted. The murderer, sure, is a genius. But, who he is?" Detective Laxman said," don't worry. We will soon catch him. Just check the area in which Mr. Sanjay and murderer are there and find it on GPS through satellite. Call me, if you find anything. I am downstairs in my office, ok"._

_Both the special agents came downstairs and started thinking what to do next. At last, they decided to call a press conference at President's house and inform the public to stop viewing the video. So, they went to President and proposed this idea to him. He agreed. Few minutes later, all the press arrived there and conference started. President said," Hello, everyone. I am President of India. Many of you would know about a video which has become a rage all over the world. In this video, a murderer has captured our old Chief Minister, Mr. Sanjay Mahajan. We all thought that murderer is Detective Rahul, but since, his dead body has been already discovered. So, we can't say who the murderer is. Hence, I request to all you people to stop viewing the video. As, the more of you people will view the video, the sooner he will die. Therefore, you all will be the part of this murder. So, I request you all to close this video and those who haven't seen it, please don't open it. It's my personal request. Thank you". President told everyone that the meeting is dismissed. Neha called Detective Laxman to come at cyber-crime department._

_Both detectives arrived at Neha's office. Neha told them that maybe she has found something. She told them that she couldn't find exact location of the house from the satellite but she has found out the area in which this murderer has captivated Mahajan. She then told them that the press conference have served a negative impact. This has increased the video popularity more. Now, more people knew about the video and were excited to see whether the news was true or fake. Hence, the total number of views on this video has reached to 5,00,000. Sanjay's skin flesh has started to torn down and blood came out from his body. He was shouting in pain. Neha told them to quickly go and catch the murderer as Sanjay Mahajan got only 1 hour and 15 minutes to live. The clock was ticking._

_Both the special agents, with bomb squad and police-man went, to that area which Neha showed them on GPS. There were 4-5 houses in that isolated area. Police started searching for the murderer and Mr. Mahajan. They went to first house. No one was there. Then they went to second house, it was too empty. Then they went to third house. In third house, they tried to open the entrance door but it was locked. There was a TV kept near the door. Special agent Laxman played it," Hello, Special agent Laxman and Rupesh, nice to meet you. As you might know, I am inside this house, watching Mr. Sanjay Mahajan who is enjoying last moments of his life in a bath-tub full of SULFURIC ACID. Ha! Ha! Ha! Come and catch me. But remember, as soon as you step inside this house, I will trigger the bomb, which I have placed somewhere inside President's house. Its 1 o' clock now. Mr Mahajan has got 1 hour to live and I will blast the bomb in President's house at 1:45. So, you have two options. Either to send your bomb squad there to save the President or you can save Mr. Mahajan's life. But remember, if you will not be able to save Mahajan in 1 hour, you all be dead. Who will you save Detectives? Choice is yours. Live or Die"._

_Special agent Laxman thought that they still have 1 hour to save Mahajan. But president got only 45 minutes to live. Plus, they cannot enter the house if the bomb is not diffused or else, the murderer will trigger the bomb. So, they decided to first save the President. Hence, Laxman ordered his bomb squad to go to the President's house and destroy the bomb. When it's over, then Laxman, Rupesh and other police-men will go inside and save Mr. Mahajan. The bomb squad went to the President's house, as planned. They went to the President's room very carefully and told him neither to move nor to touch anything. They told him about the bomb that in 30 minutes, it will blast. They told him, to keep sitting where he was and let them find the bomb and diffuse it. The bomb squad started searching for the bomb but they couldn't find the bomb in 30 minutes. When they saw the clock, it was 1:45. They knew the bomb could go off any moment and they would be killed._

_But nothing happened. It was 1:46 and the bomb has not blasted. It was a lie. Bomb squad called Laxman and told him," Sir, there was no bomb inside the President's house. It was all a lie. You can go now inside the house and catch the murderer". Laxman told everyone," there was no bomb. President is safe. We have to save Mr. Mahajan now. Only 15 minutes are left"__**. **__Everyone went inside and entered into a big room. They saw a clock which showed 00:00 minutes left. There was a big container in which Mahajan's Skelton was there. A computer was also there in the room and a video was playing on . In the video, Mahajan was alive and still had 10 minutes to live. But the real clock in the real room was showing 0 minutes left and Mahajan was dead. A TV was kept there and automatically got played," Hello, Special Agents. You might have seen the video in the computer, which is kept in this room. In the video, Mahajan is alive but in real, he is dead. Actually, the video which I was showing on to the common people was not 'LIVE', in fact__**, it was recorded. **__When you reached here at 1:15, Mahajan was about to die in 5 minutes. You could have saved him but you lose the game. Now everyone will be dead. You all thought that the bomb was in President's house? No, it is here, in this house where are you standing. That's why I told the lie that bomb is in President's house. Now, you got no bomb squad to diffuse the bomb in this house. GAME OVER."_

_Whole house burnt down and everyone died. Avinash, remembering his dad, said," I love you Dad. Today my revenge is over"._


End file.
